Mystic Mojo
by chkdsk
Summary: AU - A new student comes to Ridgeway and things get majorly mixed up! (Wam, rated for language and sexual situations)
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you for selecting my story for your reading pleasure. I put a lot of work into this, so reviews will definitely be appreciated! This is my first story, but don't be gentle! I won't cry if you flame, so feel free to voice your honest opinion.**

**Warning! This story will contain futanari and sexual situations as well as some adult language! _Proceed at your own risk!_**

**Disclaimer: I claim no rights to iCarly and receive no profit from this work. This story is strictly for entertainment purposes.**

* * *

I wake up from the sunlight coming in through that one bent horizontal blind segment and I groan, rolling over and coming face to face with my sleeping girlfriend. A small smile comes automatically to my face as I observe her visible features. Her russet hair covers much of her freckled face, so I push her hair away and kiss her lips. Wendy stirs and rubs at her eyes, no longer asleep.

"What time is it?" Wendy murmurs, a hand moving to stroking my back underneath my wife-beater. Her green-grey orbs appear illuminated in the early morning sunrays when she blinks them open, and she's so beautiful right now.

"It's just after six." I yawn and stretch, back arching. "Sorry that I woke you up," I murmur before kissing her cheek and rolling over to turn off the alarm that was set to go off in less than ten minutes.

She giggles and shakes her head. "That's okay." She moves her smooth legs against mine under the sheets as she sits up and checks her phone, fingers swiping over the screen as the white glow reflects onto her face. "I was having a bad dream anyway," she adds.

This piques my curiosity. "What did you dream about?"

"My parents." She frowns, but only for a second – soon it is replaced by a smile when her eyes pass over something entertaining on her screen.

"Don't even think about them." I slither up to Wendy's side and steal a kiss. "You live here now. They're far, far away. Now, get off The Slap, I'm horny."

The redhead rolls her eyes at me and bites her lip as her fingers type. I know she secretly likes the attention, so I kiss her again, a smile on my face as I pull back. This time she responds to me, just not in the way I wanted. She lowers her phone for a moment and looks into my eyes. "Baby, it's much too early to fornicate."

I wrinkle my nose. "Don't say it like that." I lift upward and kiss her gently on the neck. "Plus, you'll be at work tonight, so..."

Wendy closes her eyes and allows a smile onto her face. "Mm, you're seriously going for it, aren't you?"

I grin and swat her phone playfully from her hand onto the bed before tackling her.

Less than an hour later, we pull into school in my white 2-door sedan. Wendy's hair is in a cute braid and her face is covered by a stylish dark pair of sunglasses. I turn to her and smirk, but before I can make a remark she puts a finger over my lips. "You owe me oral sex now. Remember that." Her door opens and she blows a kiss to me before taking off in the direction of her first class. I grin, still in a good mood from this morning. Shouldering my book bag, I walk to my own class. Not even American History could bring me down today – nothing could, I bet.

"Class, I would like to introduce our new student Fabian Olivares. He moved from his home in Venezuela to here recently, and I trust you will all do your best to make him feel welcome at Ridgeway." The class is abuzz for a moment. It was rare that we received a transfer student from another country, especially in the middle of the year. "Alright class, settle down," the teacher instructs. The new student standing to his left is silent as he observes the classroom. "Would anyone like to volunteer to show our new student around?"

I roll my eyes when Freddie's hand shoots up. The teacher picks him, since he's the only one who raised a hand. "Excellent! Thank you, Fredward."

That's just what we needed, someone to babysit.

I groan as I wait with the group by my locker. By group, I mean Carly, Freddie, Fabian, and I. Sometimes Gibby was here, too, and Wendy's class was the furthest away, so she took the longest to get here. "I wish it was just lunchtime now."

Carly gives me an unimpressed look. "Seven minutes isn't forever."

"You are failing at making me feel better. I'm going to have to take away points from your BFS."

"BFS?" Freddie questions, eyebrow arched.

Carly sighs. "Best Friend Score," she supplies.

Finally, I see Wendy coming down the hall. She starts smiling when she sees me. "Missed you," she claims, putting an arm around my waist.

I grin. "Shut up." I touch my lips to hers briefly. Wendy laces her fingers with mine and I kiss her again.

Freddie balks. "Cut down on the PDA guys. You're supposed to set a good example for the new student."

"Can it, Benson." I lean in to kiss Wendy again, but the redhead's face turns in the other direction.

"New student?" Wendy questions, eyes falling upon Fabian, having apparently just noticed him for the first time.

"That's Fabian," Freddie explains. "He just moved here from Venezuela."

Wendy's eyes light up at that piece of information. "Welcome to Ridgeway, Fabian!"

The new student seems surprised to be addressed directly. "Thank you," he replies, his voice quiet and accented. From there, the conversation continues, but I notice that Wendy and I have Fabian's attention. He stares at us, our interlaced fingers, and then at Wendy. I mean, he really stares at Wendy. I don't like his vibe, and I really don't like that he's staring at my girlfriend. Before I can say something, the vice principal walks up to him.

"We have your ID for you, son. Try and stay out of trouble on your first day," the man instructs with a good-natured smile as he hands the rectangular piece of plastic over to Fabian. I wait until the administrator walks a good length away before I turn to address Fabian, but the bell for our lunch period sounds, so I let him off easy this time.

Of course, Freddie just _has _to invite the new kid to eat lunch with us. He sits and eats, silently, contributing virtually nothing to our conversations and only talking when asked direct questions. Occasionally, he glances at Wendy and me when he thinks we aren't looking, but eventually, I just begin to ignore him.

After inhaling my lunch, my eyes turn onto my girlfriend's tray. "Can I have some of your jello?" I ask, but it's only a formality. I stick my spoon into the small plastic cup and then deliver a spoonful of the sweet, orange-ish gelatin into my mouth.

Wendy giggles. "Sure, go ahead," she adds with a hint of sarcasm.

Gibby approaches the table and takes a seat next to me. "Hey, Sam, you ready for that quiz next hour?" he asks me and I groan.

"As if." I run a hand through my hair and look over at my girlfriend. "Can't we just ditch class and go home?"

Wendy rolls her eyes at me and takes a sip of her milk. "Sorry, Senior Skip Day is another month away."

I pout. "But, I'd rather die than take another quiz." I grab a tater tot off of Carly's tray, earning a playful glare from the brunette.

"Sam," Wendy chides. "Your lack of table manners is by far your least attractive trait."

I grin and kiss her on the cheek. "Yet, you love me anyhow, right?"

She sighs. "Somehow."

Gibby grins. "What about me? I can be repulsive, too!"

Everyone laughs and I toss a balled up napkin at him. "No kidding," I say.

Back at our hang-out spot next to the lockers, we wait for the next class to begin. I open my locker to get my notes, but instead I happen upon a Fatcake. "Whoa, this is just what I need to help me get ready for that quiz!"

Wendy arches an eyebrow at me. "Sometimes I feel like you love Fatcakes more than you love me."

I shrug, swallowing half the snack in one treacherous bite. "So what if I do?"

My girlfriend crosses her arms over her chest. "Wow, you're such a bitch." We stare at each other for a moment before we both burst out laughing.

"I don't get them," Carly comments to Freddie.

He chuckles and shakes his head. "They're sickeningly perfect for each other."

Just then, Fabian clears his throat and his spine straightens. "Freddie, my next class?" he inquires, holding up his schedule for the other brunette boy to see.

"Oh, yes! It says here on your schedule that you have Mr. Mauler next, so…" I stop listening to Freddie's voice, all I really pay attention to is the strange vibe I'm getting from the new kid. As Freddie drags him away to his next class, Fabian looks back and shoots another unreadable stare in our direction.

"What a weirdo," I mutter.

Wendy sighs and kisses my cheek. "Be nice. He's new around here, Sam."

"It's gonna take more than a kiss on the cheek to make me be nice," I tease.

Wendy rolls her eyes and pulls my hand as she walks. "Let's get you to class before you're tempted to skip. Carly, I'll see you at work tonight, right?"

The brunette smiles and nods. "Yeah, I go in at 4.30," she says as she waves goodbye to us. "Try and behave, Sam."

"But, the warning bell hasn't even gone off yet!" I complain.


	2. Chapter 2

**Happy New Year, everyone! Thanks again for choosing my story, and I hope that this short installment is appreciated, despite its length. Everything has a purpose, of course.**

**Disclaimer: I claim no rights to iCarly and receive no profit from this work. This story is strictly for entertainment purposes.**

* * *

I push Wendy up against the wall. We're panting together, ready to begin making love. My thick length is pressing firm against Wendy's thigh through my skinny jeans. My girlfriend blushes as we stare into each other's eyes. Wendy's eyes drop down to the bulge in my jeans and she bites her bottom lip. She starts to unbutton my jeans slowly. I watch in anticipation, licking my lips and feeling myself throb within the prison of clothing, yearning to be freed.

I wake up with a start and it's still dark in the room. It was all a dream. My forehead is covered in a thin sheen of sweat, causing my skin to feel cool in the night air. My mind is racing. That dream... what the hell was that all about? I reach out beside me and press the center key of my phone, causing the screen to light up. It's a little after three in the morning, but thank goodness it's Saturday. I take a deep breath and run a hand through my hair.

Wendy stretches beside me before yawning a little and sitting up next to me. Her sleepy eyes take in my expression and her face becomes concerned. "Are you okay, Sam?" She touches a hand to the place where my shoulder and my neck converge, thumb pressing in gently. "You look unsettled."

I smile a little and use my palm to wipe sweat off of my forehead. "Yeah, just a bad dream, is all."

Wendy sighs and leans in to kiss my temple as I lie back down, prompting her to do the same. "If it isn't me, it's you," she murmurs, cuddling against me and intertwining her legs with mine.

I smile at her closeness, welcoming her warm body as I close my eyes and drift back to sleep.

* * *

**Uh-oh! It looks like things are getting a little freaky for Sam. I wonder what will happen next! Review, because... well, just do it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know that this story isn't really popular, but I still see potential in it, so I decided to finish this chapter that I created before I decided to throw in the towel. By posting it, I hope to generate some interest in the story, even if only a few people are reading it.**

**Disclaimer: I claim no rights to iCarly and receive no profit from this work. This story is strictly for entertainment purposes.**

* * *

I shift around in my half-sleep haze, the cold morning air prompting me to scoot back into Sam's warm body. Something inflexible jabs at my lower back.

"Sam, I told you not to leave the remote in the bed."

She doesn't respond, most likely still dead asleep. I move against the remote, only, the more awake I become, the more I don't think that this is the remote. "What the fuck," I murmur tiredly, sitting up in bed and throwing the covers off. My eyes widen. Sam has a huge boner in her pajama pants. I throw the sheets back over the lower half of her sprawled out form and scoot away.

Was that... no, it couldn't possibly be. Get a grip, girl, it's another one of Sam's pranks! I sigh quietly in relief and giggle to myself for reacting so intensely, hardly able to believe that I almost fell for it. Sam must have arisen earlier to set it up, but too bad I woke up before she did; now I can turn it around on her!

I reach out and grab the fake erection, but it won't seem to come loose. Tugging it with more force causes my hand to slip an inch or so up the length. Sam whines in her sleep and I feel it throb in my hand. I let it go like it's on fire, heart racing as my mind tries to reboot itself after the major shock I just experienced. It... it throbbed – as if It were alive.

"Okay, wake up," I say hurriedly to myself. I close my eyes and hold my breath. That doesn't work, so what will? I examine the rest of Sam. Everything else about her seems completely normal. My heart is racing.

I try to regain my resolve. There is only one way to know what this is for sure. Barely any light from the newly emerging day makes in in through the shut blinds, so I use my phone's screen as a light. Slowly, I lift the elastic band of Sam's pajamas, bringing me face to face with an erect penis pulling Sam's panties to the side obscenely as it stood despite the restraining structure of Sam's pajamas. I cover my mouth with my hand, eyes wide as I hurriedly clicked off the screen of my phone and released my hold on the elastic.

Sam had a _huge _problem.

I sat in silence for what felt like an eternity. Nothing made any sense, but I know what I saw, and felt. I jump nearly a half-foot in the air when Sam shifts and groans next to me, effectively snapping me out of my reverie. Sam is waking up. Her eyes flutter open and she looks up at me with a sleepy smile.

"Hey, beautiful," she murmurs, making to sit up, but I push her back down.

"Morning, um, something happened," I say, trying not to sound panicked.

The blonde looks very confused. "Oh, what's wrong?"

I take a deep breath before pulling the sheets back. Sam looks down at herself, and her eyes bug out of her head. "What the actual fuck?" she all but hollers, horrified and completely losing it as she gawps at her new appendage pitching a tent in her pajama pants. "What is that?"

"Calm down," I encourage, even though on the inside I was just as freaked out. The last thing we needed was to deal with a noise complaint from the neighbors while they were dealing with this. "We'll figure this out."

"What's there to figure out?" Sam's eyes are tearing up and it breaks my heart. "I'm freakish! My life is over! How did this happen to me?"

"Baby, I still love you," I assure her and after a short-lived look of surprise at my words, Sam is instantly calmed, unshed tears making her eyes shimmer like the ocean.

"You do?" she questions, sniffling. "You still love me? Even like this?"

I smile and wipe her tears away with my thumbs and then my hands cup her cheeks tenderly. "Of course I do." I bring our lips together for a small kiss. My hands drop down to her shoulders as I pull back and look in her eyes. "And we are going to figure this out, okay?"

Sam finishes wiping away her tears and she's smiling a little bit now. "Okay." She hugs me and I try not to flinch when I feel her stiff member jab against my stomach. "I love you, Wendy."

"I love you, too. So, no more tears, baby."

* * *

**There you have it. I hope you enjoyed it, and whether or not you did, I hope you take the time to let me know! **


End file.
